Aftermath
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: There are cures for recurring dreams. Post-canon.


**Title:** Aftermath

**Author: **Evil_Little_Dog

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** This is a derivative work, and, as such, I make absolutely no money writing this. Darn the luck.

**Summary: **There are cures for recurring dreams.

* * *

Darkness clutched at her with greedy, grasping fingers, leaving cold in their wake. Winry tried to escape, but it felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She couldn't run. The hands held on too tight, sucking at her feet and her legs. A huge door slammed open, a bright, scarlet light pouring out of it. The hands dragged her back toward it, to the whispers of a thousand thousand voices, all of them crying out in pain. Winry fought, struggling to break free. She couldn't go through the door. Screaming, she thrashed against the grip of the hands.

"Winry!"

She couldn't listen to the voices. She had to get away. She couldn't help anyone, not like this.

"Winry, wake up!"

The hands grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from turning away. They grasped tight, digging into her skin and muscle, the sensation going straight down to the bones underneath.

"Winry, please! It's a nightmare, wake up!" Someone shook her, a different sensation than the grabbing, snatching hands. "Please, Winry."

Gasping, she snapped open her eyes. Darkness surrounded her, no light at all, not even the crimson light of that place beyond the doorway. Winry tried to catch her breath. She heard someone's voice rattling on, a pair of strong hands holding her shoulders. "C'mon, Winry. It's over. It's all over." Those hands moved up and down her arms, chafing her skin, warming it. "Wake up."

"'m 'wake," she mumbled, flapping her hand against a chest. It was the same dream as always, since the day of the eclipse. She wondered if anyone else had dreams like this, then hoped they didn't. Pulling her blanket, she tried to wrap it around herself. A heavy weight anchored it near her thighs. "Ed. 'm cold."

"Yeah, I know. Nightmares do that." Edward ran his hand over the top of her head, scuffing her hair. In the dim light, Winry could just see the face he made. "C'mon." He cupped the back of her neck, giving the slightest tug.

"Where?"

"Your pajamas are soaked through. Go clean up."

Winry plucked at the t-shirt she slept in. It clung to her skin, damp and stinking of sweat. Shivering, she mumbled, "Yeah," and climbed out of bed.

Edward steadied her when she staggered. "Are you okay?"

Extracting herself, Winry took out a new pair of shorts and a t-shirt from her dresser. She ignored Edward to walk down the hall to the bathroom, pulling the door to behind her. The water from the sink tasted faintly of mud and more of spring, and Winry gulped down mouthful after mouthful. Afterward, she stripped down, washing the stink of the nightmare sweat away.

Edward waited in the hallway with her pillow, a fresh case on it. When Winry stared at him, he caught her wrist, squeezing. "C'mon." He pulled her behind him, leading her to the bedroom he'd always shared with Alphonse.

A dim light offered a little pool of brightness, enough to see Alphonse had pulled the mattresses off the beds and pushed them together. He lay crossways on them, smiling at Edward and her. "Are you okay, Winry?"

Winry closed her eyes for a few seconds, pressing her lips tight, then she stepped over the threshold. "Yes." Kneeling next to Alphonse's feet, she climbed up, taking the middle part as she lay down. Alphonse rolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Edward climbed in, tossing a blanket over Alphonse and her before lying down. Turning out the light, he spooned up behind Winry. Nuzzling the back of her neck, he muttered, "We'll keep you safe."

"Mm, no nightmares here." Alphonse kissed the tip of her nose.

Winry squeaked, blushing.

Chuckling, Alphonse snuggled closer. Edward sighed, pillowing his cheek on her shoulder. "Go to sleep," one of them said.

Sandwiched between the brothers, Winry closed her eyes, knowing there'd be no bad dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

~_end_~


End file.
